A Night to Remember
by HazelPrincessofJewels
Summary: Percy and the gang want to cheer up the camp after all the demigods they had lost during the Giant War. What better way than a concert? Join them as they sing songs that slowly, one by one, cheers up the camp. Rated T because some songs may have curse words in them. I had no idea what Genre it would be so I just picked Humor and Drama. Hope ya like it :D
1. I'm going under

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any of the songs!**

It was depressing. Watching m0y camp like this. We had won the giant War about a week and a half ago, but their were so many losses. Camp Jupiter had moved to Camp Half Blood, and now both romans and greeks were mourning together. I the suddenly got an idea. I went to get permission from Chiron and when he said yes, I got right to work.

I gathered Grover, Annabeth, Jason, Nico, Thalia, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Rachel, then told them my idea. They seemed happy to be apart of it, so once everybody agreed I told them all what they were to do.

"Okay. So since Hazel and Rachel are the best dancers, they are going to teach us the choreographies. Piper, your cabin will do make overs, but they cannot go overboard and CANNOT TELL ANYONE about the surprise." she nodded, "Leo, your cabin will build the stage. same rules as piper, k?" he too nodded. Once that was over I told them all what they'd be doing.

"Jason, drums. Frank, base. Nico, lead guitar, but you have to do at least two songs. Thalia, you'll take Nico's place when he's singing. Rachel, keyboard and you'll sing at least two songs. Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel, at least two songs. And Leo and Grover, you'll be our rappers but you each have sing at least one song. I'll announce everyone and will sing at least two songs." Everyone nodded, and we got right to work.

**One week Later...**

We were all standing backstage, all nervous, only some more than others. I peeked out and saw the camp staring at the stage that had appeared over night in confusion. I turned to study everyone.

Thalia had on a dark purple T shirt that hung off her shoulders and said **It's been lovely, but I have to scream now **ripped up black skinny jeans, and somehow her short, wavy black hair now an inch past her shoulder with electric blue highlights, black eyeliner and mascara, light blue eye shadow, faint blush and lip gloss. Piper had a white dressy T shirt, stormy grey skinny jeans, and her uneven wavy brown hair was curled and left down, light blush and black eyeliner. Hazel wore a light pink spaghetti strap that said **Life is to short to waste time hating others **with a black jean jacket, black denim jeans, and her long curly hair was straightened and parted, she had on silver eyeliner that made her golden eyes stand out, faint blush, and red lipstick. Rachel wore a green blouse _**(Yes, **_**green,****_ my story so I can do whatever I want! :p)_**that matched her eyes and paint splattered, ripped up blue jeans, her curly red hair in a high pony tail, and just eyeliner and lip gloss. Annabeth wore a silver t shirt that had one sleeve hanging off her shoulder and a large purple and black owl, ripped up jean shorts that stopped a little under her mid thigh, her curly blonde hair was straightened and parted, she had on black eyeliner, smoky eye shadow, and lip gloss.

Jason had on a purple button up shirt, faded and ripped up jeans, and his hair was ruffled, like someone messed it up. Grover had on a green T shirt that said **MY SHIRT HAS WORDS ON IT!, **black jeans, and a dark fedora. Leo had a white dress up shirt with a black suite vest, black jeans, and a black and brown fedora. Frank had a black t shirt, white jeans, dark sunglasses, and since he let his hair grow the last 2 months, it was no longer in a buzz cut, his hair was spiked up. I had on something similar to leo. An aqua colored dress shirt, white suite vest, blue jeans, and my hair was spiked up at the front.

"It's time." I then turned to Thalia, "Your up first." she looked a little pale, but she nodded confidently. I then ran onto the stage, and everyone looking at me.

"Hey! ok, I know you're all wondering what is going on. Well pretty much all of us have been sad and gloomy and down right depressed these days, but tonight is suppose to help you get over it! Tonight we're throwing you a concert! And there are only two rules; keep off the stage unless we say other wise, and HAVE FUN! Tonight will be a night to remember! Up first we have Thalia!" I grinned, then ran off the stage as Thalia walked onto it, putting the ear mic in.

**Thalia's POV**

I walked into the center of the stage and got ready. I was very nervous, but I stood tall, hands aat my sides and feet slightly apart. The music started, and I closed my eyes like I was sleeping. Before I knew it, I was singing and slightly swaying in place to the steady music, which I was trying to get lost in.

_My hands are searching for you_  
_My arms are outstretched towards you_  
_I feel you on my fingertips_  
_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being_  
_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

My eyes snapped open, and I saw everyone gaping at me, but I ignored them, I was completely lost in the music.

_I'm alive, I'm alive!_

The music went faster and sounded more rock/pop. I whipped my head back and forth slightly jumping as I sang.

_I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_

The music slowed down again, and I pranced around delicately like I was dancing to a slow song by myself. I shut my eyes again.

_My hands float up above me_  
_And you whisper you love me_  
_And I begin to fade_  
_Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway_

I did just that.

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_  
_I am alone and they are too with you_

Once again my eyes snapped open, and I saw everyone swaying to the beat.

_I'm alive_  
_I'm alive_

I whipped my head as I sand the chorus, and everyone started dancing to the beat

_I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_So I cry_  
_(Holy)_  
_The light is white_  
_(Holy)_  
_And I see you_

_I'm alive_

I spun at I sang this.

_I'm alive_  
_I'm alive_

You can guess what I was doing now.

_ And I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_

I sang fast for this part, everyone still dancing.

_Take my hand_  
_I give it to you_  
_Now you own me_  
_All I am_  
_You said you would never leave me_  
_I believe you_  
_I believe_

_I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healed_

I end the song and was met with loud cheering. I laughed and got ready for my next song as it slowly died out. I stood in the center of the stage again and posed. My head was facing the ground, allowing my now long hair to fall into my face, my hands at my side, and my legs spread apart. Rachel came out to do the beginning of the song on the keyboard. As I spoke I slowly lifted my head to gaze out to the audience.

_After all that you put me through,_  
_You think I'd despise you,_  
_But in the end I wanna thank you,_  
_'Cause you've made me that much stronger_

As I said that, I immediately thought about Luke. This song describes what he did to me almost perfectly. As I started to sing, I poured all my heart into the song. I started to do the dance for the song.

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_  
_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up_  
_'Cause I've had enough_  
_You were there by my side, always down for the ride_  
_But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame _

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_  
_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_  
_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_  
_Just how capable I am to pull through_  
_So I wanna say thank you_  
_'Cause it_

_ Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_It makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter!_  
_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter!_

Completely true. I had loved Luke, but he turned evil, it broke my heart at first, but then I realized how stronger I was without him. that was part of the reason I joined the hunters. I was capable of doing more things.

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_  
_Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_  
_I heard you're going round playing the victim now_  
_But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_  
_'Cause you dug your own grave_  
_After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me_  
_But that won't work anymore, no more,_  
_It's over_  
_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_  
_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_  
_So I wanna say thank you_  
_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter!  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter!_

The music became softer and more gentle, as did my voice.

_How could this man I thought I knew_  
_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_  
_Could only see the good in you_  
_Pretend not to see the truth_  
_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_  
_Through living in denial_  
_But in the end you'll see_  
_YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

_I am a fighter and I_  
_I ain't gonna stop_  
_There is no turning back_  
_I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_It makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter!_  
_Made me run a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter!_

_ You thought I would forget_  
_But I remembered_  
_'Cause I remembered_  
_I remembered_  
_You thought I would forget_  
_I remembered_  
_'Cause I remembered_  
_I remembered_

_ Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_It makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter!_  
_Made me run a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter!_

Once again the crowd cheered a deafening cheer. I smiled and bowed, then walked off the stage, as Percy walked on. We high fived as we passed. The most fun I've had since Percy went missing.

**Percy's POV**

I had no idea Thalia could sing like that! I knew she was good, but WOW. I walked to the center of the stage ready to announce the next singer.

"Okay! Who knew Pinecone Face could sing?" I asked, grinning, "Ok, up next is Haze Levesque!" I told them. They clapped politely. I honestly had no idea if Hazel was a good singer. She walked onto the stage and I saw some of the 14 and 15 year old boys mouths drop _**(Hazel is 14 in this story, and so is Nico, but he's a couple months older than her)**_when they saw her. I was still wondering if Hazel was a good singer or not, but when she started to sing my mouth dropped and so did most of the audiences'. Hazel was even better than Thalia (Don't tell her I said that).

**Hazel's POV**

I was very nervous as I walked onto the stage to sing. The only person that had ever hear me sing were Nico, Frank, and Sammy, but I wasn't really trying then. This was the WHOLE FREAKING CAMP. Frank gave me an encouraging nod as I got into position. This song had a really complicated dance I made to it, and I was nervous to do that too. Only Percy, Frank, Rachel, Nico, Jason, Piper, Grover (Who was a great dancer), Leo, Thalia, and Annabeth have seen me dance. The music started and I took a deep breath and before I new it I was singing.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -_  
_50 thousand tears I've cried._

This song reminded me of my past life. When I willingly worked for my mother who was being possessed by Gaia, a.k.a the Voice. I had created a giant by using my powers.

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -_

It reminded me of all the pain I went through to make the giant. It reminded me of Gaia saying that my mother had to sacrifice herself.

And you still won't hear me (going under)

It reminded her of how my 'mom' wouldn't listen to my pleading and cries of pain.

_Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself._

It reminded me of how I sacrificed myself to save the world from that giant and myself from seeing the destruction I would have caused. and finally, it reminded me of drowning in that oil, my time in the underworld, and my quest with the seven. I poured everything I had into the song. My bitterness and hatred for Gaia and the Giants, and happiness and relief that my best friends and I survived the war. I finally got lost in the music.

_ Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once) _  
_Not tormented daily defeated by you_  
_ Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

I realized my eyes were closed, and when I opened them, I saw everyone gaping ate me, even Percy. I really hoped I wasn't that bad.

_I dive again_

As I held out and ended that note, Everyone cheered loudly. I felt so happy and relived they didn't hate it, I sang even better and braver. As I belted out the chorus, I did the dance, causing everybody to gape at me a second longer before they cheered again and danced along.

_I'm going under (going under)_  
_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_  
_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_  
_I've got to break through_  
_I'm going under_

I stopped dancing, put my hands on my hips, and strutted forward as I sang the next verse.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies._  
_(So I don't know what's real)_  
_So I don't know what's real and what's not (don't know what's real and what's not)_  
_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_  
_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I dive again_

More cheering, and I did my dance again.

_I'm going under (going under)_  
_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_  
_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_  
_I've got to break through_

_I..._

_So go on and scream_  
_Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)_  
_I won't be broken again (again)_  
_I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under_

_I dive again_

_I'm going under (going under)_  
_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_  
_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_  
_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under (going under)_  
_I'm going under (drowning in you)_  
_I'm going under!_

They went wild, cheering, clapping, whistling, and even screaming. I blushed. About a minute later it died down. For my next song, I needed Nico, so I beckoned him forward. A minute later we were standing back to back, and soft music played. I took a deep breath and sang, more confidently than I started out before.

(Hazel-italic, Nico- Bold)

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

The music became a little faster, but not by much.

_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_  
_Until you find it there and lead it back_ home_

The music became more pop/rock. and Nico and I spread a part, running to different side of the stage for the chorus. We started doing the dance I made up for this song.

** (Wake me up)**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**(I can't wake up)**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**(Save me)**  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
**(Wake me up)**  
_Bid my blood to run_  
**(I can't wake up)**  
_Before I come undone_  
**(Save me)**  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

I never new Nico was such a good singer. It seemed to surprise the audience too.

_Now that I know what I'm without_  
_You can't just leave me_  
_Breathe into me and make me real_  
_Bring me to life_

Everyone was now dancing.

**(Wake me up)**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**(I can't wake up)**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**(Save me)**  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
**(Wake me up)**  
_Bid my blood to run_  
**(I can't wake up)**  
_Before I come undone_  
**(Save me)**  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_  
**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**  
_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_  
_Without your love, darling_  
_Only you are the life among the dead_

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**  
**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything_  
**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**  
_Don't let me die here_  
_There must be something more_  
_Bring me to life_

**(Wake me up)**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**(I can't wake up)**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**(Save me)**  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
**(Wake me up)**  
_Bid my blood to run_  
**(I can't wake up)**  
_Before I come undone_  
**(Save me)**  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_  
**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**  
Bring me to life

I held that note out for about 6 more beats. Once again the audience cheered loudly. Me and Nico bowed, then walked off the stage. And the next thing I knew I was surrounded by my friends who were in awe and saying things like "I never knew you could sing like that!" or "You are an amazing singer. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

_Tonight really _will _be a night to remember._

_**How was it? should I continue? Review! Review!**_

_**Once I get 6 or more reviews, I shall continue the story!  
(But I really like it so I'm probably going to write more anyways)**_

_**:D**_


	2. Stronger with every Wish

**_YAY! I_**** finally ****_found out how to add chapters (if you've read my profile, you'll know) I deserve a piece of cake!_**

**_6 minutes later_**

**_My mom won't let me *Pout* _**

**_oh well._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs or Characters! So HA!_**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Stronger with Every Wish**

**Percy's POV**

I was still in shock from Hazel's singing, but I managed to walk onto the stage to announce who was next.

"Wow. Just... Wow. Amazing Hazel. Next up, we have Grover Underwood." I said, and walked off the stage as Grover walked to the center. The music started to play.

**Grover's POV **

I was super nervous. I never really sang for anyone, only played my reed pipes. As the music played, I hoped I wouldn't bleat, and I started to sing.

_It's been a really, really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her_

So far so good, everyone danced along. Good they don't hate me.__

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

As the music kicked up I started dancing. Everyone gaped at me for the first part of the chorus, but soon danced again.

_We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

I woke up with a strange tattoo  
Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
And it kinda looks just like you  
Mixed with Zach Galifianakis (What?)

Some started to sing along with me.__

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

Once again everyone rocked out, and I did my dance as I sang. Now almost everyone was singin along with me.__

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

You got me singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

It's you and me and were runnin this town  
And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground  
And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Everybody

I waved one hand in the air, and most of the crowd sang with me.

_Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals  
Woah, let me hear you now, ohh_

Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just singing like

Once again I wave my hands in the air, and now everyone sang along.

_Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people  
Woah, all you singletons, ohh (even the white kids)_

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out  
It's alright alright

_Tonight, Tonight._

I ended the song and everyone cheered loudly. I knew they would be cheering louder in a moment, because my next song was with Hazel. I waved my hand towards myself like I was motioning for her to come forward, which I was. Once the crowd saw her the cheering, as I guessed, became louder. We stood about three feet apart facing opposite directions towards different ends of the stage. Rachel came out to play the keyboard. A second later Rachel, Jason, Nico, and Frank played soft music, and as Hazel sang the first lyrics she turned to face the crowd, and the spot light was on her. She slowly walked forward, and I stayed in the position I started out in, but I still knew what she was doing, since we practiced this about 10 times.

(Hazel- italic, Grover- bold, both underlined)

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky like shooting stars?_  
_I could really use a wish right now_  
_Wish right now_  
_Wish right now_

She gazed up at the darkening sky thatwas already starting to show a few stars as she swayed to the beat, like she was looking for airplanes.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky_  
_Are like shooting stars?_  
_I could really use a wish right now_  
_Wish right now_  
_Wish right now_

I started rapping. I know, Grover Underwood, satyr, Lord of the Wild, rapping? But I have to admit, I wasn't that bad at it.

** Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish**  
**To go back to a place much simpler than this**

Everyone stared at me in silence until the Stolls shouted "Go Grover" in a ridiculous girly way that caused everyone to laugh and cheer for me, while I blushed and continued.

**'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'**  
**And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion**  
**And all the pandemonium and all the madness**  
**There comes a time where you fade to the blackness**  
**And when you starin' at that phone in your lap**  
**And you hopin' but them people never call you back**  
**But that's just how the story unfolds**  
**You get another hand soon after you fold**  
**And when your plans unravel in the sand**  
**What would you wish for if you had one chance?**  
**So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late**  
**I'm on my way so don't close that gate**  
**If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight**  
**And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night**

As Hazel sang the chorus, she raised her hand to make an airplane and slowly twisted as she sang.(**Like Hayley Williams did in the music video)**

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky_  
_Are like shooting stars? _**(Shooting stars)**  
_I could really use a wish right now _**(Wish right now)**  
_Wish right now _**(Wish right now)**  
_Wish right now _**(Wish right now)**  
_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky_  
_Are like shooting stars? _**(Shooting Stars)**  
_I could really use a wish right now _**(Wish right now)**  
_Wish right now _**(Wish right now)**  
_Wish right now _**(Wish right now)**

**Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days**  
**Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid**  
**Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank**  
**Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway**  
**And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it**  
**But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant**  
**I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes**  
**Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days**  
**Befo' the politics that we call the rap game**  
**And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape**  
**And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang**  
**But this is fo' hater, what's up Bobby Ray?**  
**So can I get a wish**  
**To end the politics**  
**And get back to the music**  
**That started this shit?**  
**So here I stand and then again I say**  
**I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes**

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky_  
_Are like shooting stars? _**(Shooting stars)**  
_I could really use a wish right now _**(Wish right now)**  
_Wish right now _**(Wish right now)**  
_Wish right now _**(Wish right now)**  
_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky_  
_Are like shooting stars? _**(Shooting Stars)**  
_I could really use a wish right now _**(Wish right now)**  
_Wish right now _**(Wish right now)**  
_Wish right now _**(Wish right now)**

I could really use a wish right now _{oh, oh-oh oh}_  
**I-I-I could really use a wish right now**  
**Like, like, like shootin' stars** _{oh, oh... oh}_  
**I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now**  
A wish, a wish right now  
_{A wish right now}_

As soon as Hazel finished the song, Everybody jumped up and down as they cheered. We high fived and walked off the stage. _That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it was fun! _I thought. Percy smiled toothily at me as we walked past each other.

**Percy's POV**

Grover was a good singer, and an even better rapper. I smiled at him as he passed me while I was on my way to announce who was next.

"Nice! Ok, next up we have Rachel Dare, A.K.A, R.E.D." I announced, then walked off the stage while she walked on putting her ear mic in. I never really heard Rachel sing before. Well, I got to now.

**Rachel's POV**

I walked to the center of the stage and looked around nervously. My first song had a lot of dance moves in it, but that wasn't what I was nervous about. I never really sang, but that doesn't mean I'm horrible at it (I hope). I decided to take Hazel's and Thalia's advice and try to get lost in the music. The band started to play and I sang.

_You know the bed feels warmer_  
_Sleeping here alone_  
_You know I dream in colour_  
_And do the things I want_

I started to get lost in the music, which got slightly more upbeat.

_You think you got the best of me_  
_Think you've had the last laugh_  
_Bet you think that everything good is gone_  
_Think you left me broken down_  
_Think that I'd come running back_  
_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

Hazel and Thalia ran onto the stage, about a foot behind me and we all started dancing to the chorus, doing the steps that me and hazel made up.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_

I just now realized that the chorus of this song matched a demigods life completely, and apparently the audience did to cause they danced and sang along with me.

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

The music stayed the same tempo, so we all kept dancing.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_  
_They told you I was moving on over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_  
_I'd come back swinging_  
_You try to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_  
_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_  
_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_  
_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_  
_In the end..._

One. Two. Three. BAM! Flame erupted out of no where, scaring the audience, blocking Thalia and Hazel out of sight, so you could only see me as I sang the chorus. The crowd cheered. Gotta love Leo and his fire.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_[2x]_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_(When I'm alone) _

Everyone cheered, and we all smiled and Hazel and Thalia left the stage. Piper walked up next to me. We had a song to do together.

(Rachel-italic, Piper- Bold)

_Right, right, turn off the lights_

The stage lights went off, so we were in total darkness for a total of ten seconds, then millions of colorful lights lit up the stage.

**We're gonna lose our minds tonight**  
_What's the deal, yo?_  
**I love when it's all too much**  
_5 a.m. turn the radio up_  
Where's the rock 'n roll?

_Party crasher, penny snatcher_  
_Call me up if you're a gangsta_  
**Don't be fancy, just get dancy**  
**Why so serious?**

We started throwing our fists in the air and whipping our heads back and forth as we sang the chorus.

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
_Won't you come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
**Just come on and come on and**  
**Raise your glass!**

_Slam, slam, oh hot damn_  
**What part of a party don't you understand?**  
_Wish you'd just freak out_  
(Freak out already)  
**Can't stop, coming in hot**  
_I should be locked up right on the spot_  
**It's so on right now**  
(It's so fucking on right now)

**Party crasher, penny snatcher**  
**Call me up if you're a gangsta**  
_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_  
_Why so serious?_

We started to pump our fists and whip our heads again. I took out my pony tail and let my long, curly, non-frizzy red hair fly back and forth, in and out of my face as I whipped my head. Piper's hair was doing the same thing. Everyone danced.

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
_Won't you come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
**Just come on and come on and**  
**Raise your glass!**

**Oh shit! My glass is empty**  
**That sucks!**

_So if you're too school for cool_  
**(I mean)**  
_And you're treated like a fool_  
**(You're treated like a fool)**  
_You can choose to let it go_  
We can always, we can always party on our own

**So raise your (oh, fuck)**

I heard some laughter, and it made me smile. Every one danced again and Piper and I did what we had been doing for the chorus.

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
**Won't you come on and come on and**  
**Raise your glass!**  
_Just come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
**Won't you come on and come on and**  
**Raise your glass for me!**  
_Just come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass for me! _

Everyone cheered loudly. We both bowed and I walked off the stage thinking how fun that was while Piper stayed on it. Percy didn't need to announce this one.

Piper took a deep breath and began to sing.

* * *

_**I know It's only been one day, but these little ideas where floating around in my head screaming TYPE ME! TYPE ME!**_

_**so... yup.**_

**Percy: That's it?**

**When did you get here?**

**Percy:We've been here the whole time.**

_**We?**_

**Annabeth: hi**

**Leo: wasup?**

**Frank: Hey**

**Hazel: Hello**

**Jason: Hi**

**Rachel: Hiya**

**Nico: Heyo**

**Thalia: HIYA**

_**Woah. How the heck did I miss **_**all ****_of you? _**

**ALL: *shrug***

_**I must be going blind... Uh, anyways plz REVIEW! **_

**Leo: you heard her!**


	3. No more sorrow Tonight,

Piper_ started to sing._

Percy's POV

But before she could, there was a bright flash in the back of the audience, and all 12 Olympians and Hades were standing there.

I ran out with my mic and spoke directly to them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, ignoring a few gasps from the romans. I saw my dad clearly.

"What?" he asked, grinning, "can't we watch our own children sing?" I hesitated.

"You got me. Well, go ahead Piper" I saw Aphrodite smiling widely at her daughter as I walked of the stage. Rachel started to play softly, and Piper once again started to sing, her voice matching the music.

Piper's POV

Seriously? If I wasn't nervous enough _before _the gods arrived, I sure was now. Rachel started to play the beginning, and a second later I closed my eyes and I sang.

**Determinate- Lemonade Mouth**

_**( Piper - italic, Leo - bold both- underlined)**_

_Trying hard to fight these tears_  
_I'm crazy worried_  
_Messing with my head this fear_  
_I'm so sorry_  
_You know you gotta get it out_  
_I can't take it_  
_That's what being friends about_

I opened my eyes and saw some people gaping at me while the rest smiled. Nico, Jason, and Frank joined in, making the music more upbeat and faster.

_I, I wanna cry_  
_I can't deny_  
_Tonight I wanna up and hide_

I whipped my hair back and forth.

_And get inside_  
_It isn't right_  
_I gotta live in my life_  
_I know I, I know I_  
_I know I gotta do it_  
_I know I, I know I_  
_I know I gotta do it_

I started doing the dance to the song, and since it was easy, most of the audience started doing it with me.** (If you've seen Lemonade Mouth, you should know what the dance is.)**

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_  
_Determinate, d-determinate_  
_Push until you can't and then demand more_  
_Determinate, d-determinate_  
_You and me together, we can make it better_  
_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_  
_Determinate, d-determinate_

I started to feel so much more confident as I sang now.

_Hate to feel this way_  
_And waste a day_  
_I gotta get myself on stage_  
_I shouldn't wait or be afraid_  
_The chips will fall where they may_  
_I know I, I know I_  
_I know I gotta do it_  
_I know I, I know I_  
_I know I gotta do_ it

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_  
_Determinate, d-determinate_  
_Push until you can't and then demand more_  
_Determinate, d-determinate_  
_You and me together, we can make it better_  
_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_  
_Determinate, d-determinate_

Leo came sliding onto the stage and rapping really fast, causing everyone to gape for a minute before they smiled and danced along.

**Okay, It's Leo and I'm heaven-sent**  
**Music like a veteran**  
**Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine**  
**Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than**  
**Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them**  
**People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline**  
**Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!**  
**'Cause we're coming to your house and**  
**People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths**  
**We're the real deal, you know how I feel**  
**Why they're in it for a bill**  
**I'm just in it for the thrill**  
**Get down now I ain't playin' around**  
**Get your feet up on the ground**  
**And just make that sound like**

_(Yeah-eyy Yeah)_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_  
_Determinate, d-determinate_  
_Push until you can't and then demand more_  
_Determinate, d-determinate_  
_You and me together, we can make it better_  
_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_  
_Determinate, d-determinate_

Come on and, come on and  
Come on and get it going  
Come on and, come on and  
Come on and get it going  
**On the dance floor**  
_On the dance floor_  
_D-D-Dance floor_  
Determinate

Everyone cheered for us, and Leo smiled and ran off the stage as I got ready for my next song. The band started to play an upbeat tune, and I started singing.

**Nothing's gonna stop me now- Olivia**** Holt**

_Hey look out world,cause here I come_  
_I'm burning brighter then the sun_  
_You put up walls but I can break 'em break 'em_

The music got more upbeat with every line I sang.

_Fear is not a roadblock in my way_  
_Don't care what the haters say_  
_They don't scare me I'm not shaken, shaken and_  
_If you think am gonna quit_  
_Go and cross it off your list_

I started jumping up and down as I belted out the chorus

_I just wanna scream out loud nothing gonna stop me now_  
_I'm never coming off this cloud_  
_So move over move over move over_  
_You don't wanna mess with me I know who I'm meant to be_  
_Never gonna slow me down_  
_Nothing's gonna stop me nothing's gonna stop me now_  
_Nothing's gonna stop me now nothing's gonna stop me now_

_I'm moving faster than you think_  
_You just might miss me if you blink_  
_Every day I'm gething stronger stronger_  
_But I was born to break the rules_  
_So that's just what I'm gonna do_

_I just wanna scream out loud_  
_Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
_I'm never coming off this cloud_  
_So move over move over move over_  
_You don't wanna mess with me_  
_I know who I'm meant to be_  
_Never gonna slow me down_  
_Nothing is gonna stop me nothing gonna stop me now_  
_And if you think I'm gonna quit_  
_Just go and cross it off your list_

_Hey look out world cause here I come_  
_I'm burning brighter then the sun_

_I just wanna scream out loud_  
_Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
_I'm never coming off this cloud_  
_So move over move over move over_  
_You don't wanna mess with me_  
_I know who I meant to be_  
_Never gonna slow me down_  
_Nothing's is gonna stop me nothing gonna stop me now_  
_Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
_Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
_Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
_Nothing's gonna stop me now _

The crowd cheered, including most of the gods, and I laughed. I bowedthen walkedoff the stage as Percy walked on.

Percy's POV

I walked to the center of the stage to announce the next person who would be singing next.

"Okay! Next up is Nico di Angelo." I simply said. And Nico handed the guitar off to Thalia and walked up.

Nico's Pov

I was really nervous. I don't really sing. The only people who had ever heard me sing were Bianca and Hazel. None of that really mattered though, because I wasn't really trying for them. Rock/pop music played, and I put in my ear mic. Before I knew it I was singing.

**Given up- Lincen Park ****(I'm not going to have Nico do the screaming parts, because face it, it is sooo NOT his style)**

**Wake in a sweat again  
Another day's been laid to waste  
In my disgrace**

Some demi gods and gods were nodding their heads.****

Stuck in my head again  
Feels like I'll never leave this place  
There's no escape

I'm my own worst enemy

The music got more rock and roll for the chorus. And I started jumping up and down, nodding my head, and so did Frank and Thalia.****

I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say

By no, every one was up dancing, minus Zeus, Ares, Athena, and Dionysus, who were nodding there heads to the beat and Hera, Demeter, and Artimes, who were not doing anything but watching me.****

**_Take this all away_****  
****_I'm suffocating_****  
****_Tell me what the fuck is wrong_****  
****_With me_******

**_ I don't know what to take_****  
****_Thought I was focused but I'm scared_****  
****_I'm not prepared_******

**_I hyperventilate_****  
****_Looking for help somehow somewhere_****  
****_And no one cares_******

**_I'm my own worst enemy_******

**_ I've given up_****  
****_I'm sick of feeling_****  
****_Is there nothing you can say_******

**_Take this all away_****  
****_I'm suffocating_****  
****_Tell me what the fuck is wrong_****  
****_With me_****  
****_I've given up_****  
****_I'm sick of feeling_****  
****_Is there nothing you can say_******

**_Take this all away_****  
****_I'm suffocating_****  
****_Tell me what the fuck is wrong_****  
****_With me_****!**

Their were very loud cheers. I had two more song to sing. After a minute or two, the cheers died down. Soon, the band started to play and I sang, feeling more confident.

_**Are you lost**_  
_**In your lies**_  
_**Do you tell yourself I don't realize**_

There were some cheering, but I ignored it.

_**Your crusade's a disguise**_  
_**Replace freedom with fear**_  
_**You trade money for lives**_

_**I'm aware of what you've done**_

_** No, No more sorrow**_  
_**I've paid for your mistakes**_  
_**Your time is borrowed**_  
_**Your time has come to be replaced**_

By now everyone was either dancing or nodding their heads.

_**I see pain**_  
_**I see need**_  
_**I see liars and thieves**_  
_**Abuse power with greed**_

_**I had hope**_  
_**I believed**_  
_**But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived**_

_**You will pay for what you've done**_

_**No, No more sorrow**_  
_**I've paid for your mistakes**_  
_**Your time is borrowed**_  
_**Your time has come to be replaced**_

_**(NOT SCREAMED)**__**Thieves and hypocrites**_  
_**Thieves and hypocrites**_  
_**Thieves and hypocrites**_

_**No, No more sorrow**_  
_**I've paid for your mistakes**_  
_**Your time is borrowed**_  
_**Your time has come to be replaced**_

_**No, No more sorrow**_  
_**I've paid for your mistakes**_  
_**Your time is borrowed**_  
_**Your time has come to be replaced**_

_** Your time has come to be replaced**_  
_**Your time has come to be erased **_

More cheering. Soon the band started to play a more pop sounding song. I started to sing.

**Some Nights- F.U.N**

**Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck**

There was cheering from the people who recognized the song, which was pretty much everybody. I smiled and sang louder.

**Some nights I call it a draw**  
**Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle**  
**Some nights I wish they'd just fall off**

By now every one was dancing and singing along.

**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost**  
**Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh**  
**Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)**  
**Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)**  
**Most nights I don't know anymore...**  
**Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,**  
**Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh**

**This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?**  
**Why don't we break the rules already?**  
**I was never one to believe the hype**  
**Save that for the black and white**  
**I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,**  
**But here they come again to jack my style**

**That's alright (that's alright)**  
**I found a martyr in my bed tonight**  
**She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am**  
**Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...**

I waved my hand in the air and everyone sang with me even louder.

**Well, some nights I wish that this all would end**  
**'Cause I could use some friends for a change.**  
**And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again**  
**Some nights I always win, I always win...**

**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost**  
**Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh**  
**Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)**  
**Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)**  
**Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)**

**So this is it. I sold my soul for this?**  
**Washed my hands of that for this?**  
**I miss my mom and dad for this?**

**(Come on)**

**No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are**  
**When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on.**  
**Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!**

**Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again**  
**Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands**  
**This one is not for the folks at home;**  
**Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go**  
**Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?**

**My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"**  
**When I look into my nephew's eyes...**  
**Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...**  
**Some terrible nights... ah...**

**Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,**  
**Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh**

**The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me**  
**I called you up but we'd both agree**

**It's for the best you didn't listen**  
**It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...**  
**It's for the best you didn't listen**  
**It's for the best we get our distance... Oh... **

Every one cheered almost as loud as they did for the others. I smiled, bowed, and went back to get my guitar from Thalia, who high fived me. _That was so much fun. _I thought.

* * *

**_That was sooooo much fun. _**

**_I was thinking earlier today that I update way too quickly so I'mgonna slow it down a little..._**

**_OK? OK._**

**_Welp... BYE!_**


	4. The best night ever willbe remembered

_**Well, here's another chapter of A Night to Remember. One of you, (and you know who you are) seem to really want to see Annabeth sing. And your lucky, because she is in this chapter :)**_

_**So, R&R, and have fun reading them.**_

_**P.S- The songs in the first chapter sang by Thalia were All around Me (Flyleaf), Fighter (Christina Aguilera), and Hazel's were Going under (Evanesence), and Bring me to life (Evanesence).**_

_**A.P.S- You can listen to any of these songs on youtube if you don't know them.**_

* * *

**Percy's POV**

As Nico walked off the stage, I walked on and introduced who'd be going next.

"Next is Leo... Yep" I muttered the last bit as the Hephaestus and Vulcan kids cheered. I then walked off the stage and saw Piper pushing Leo onto the stage. He scowled at her and walked to the center of the stage and grinned at the audience.

**Leo's POV**

I was a little scared to do the first song by myself. Yeah, I rapped in Piper's song, but I wasn't alone then. I was now. The band started to play and I took a deep breath and scanned the crowd for Reyna. I began to sing, still searching for her.

**What I've Done- Linkin Park**

_In this farewell_  
_There's no blood_  
_There's no alibi_  
_'Cause I've drawn regret_  
_From the truth_  
_Of a thousand lies_

I finally spotted her, she was staring at me with wide eyes. I hoped this song will help her for being such a jerk to her when she came to me for my opinion. I would have gladly given' it to her, but it was about Jason. I got sick of it and snapped. You see, I've always had a huge crush on _mi reina_, but when she did that, it broke my heart.

_So let mercy come_  
_And wash away_  
_What I've done_!

I was still staring at her, wanting to let her know that I was apologizing through the song. As I sang the chorus I jumped aroundthe stage while everyone danced in the audience.

_I'll face myself_  
_To cross out what I've become_  
_Erase myself_  
_And let go of what I've done_

_ Put to rest_  
_What you thought of me_  
_While I clean this slate_  
_With the hands of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come_  
_And wash away_  
_What I've done!_

I saw Reyna smile and start nodding her head to the song. My heart fluttered, and I smelt smoke. I looked down and saw a circle of flames around me, rising about two feet off the ground. I smile and spinned around my hand sucking up the flames like a vacuum. I suddenly had a Leo Idea **_(Future story that I'll be writing after this one_**** ;D). **I raise my hand that was on fire as I sang the chorus and a dragon made of fire shot out of it, flying over the audience as they cheered.

_ I'll face myself_  
_To cross out what I've become_  
_Erase myself_  
_And let go of what I've done_

_ For what I've done_  
_I start again_  
_And whatever pain may come_  
_Today this ends_  
_I'm forgiving what I've done_

_ I'll face myself_  
_To cross out what I've become_  
_Erase myself_  
_And let go of what I've done_

_ What I've done_  
_Forgiving what I've done _

their were lots of cheering. I smiled widely at Reyna and she mouthed to me: _Meet me after your next song behind the stage. _I smiled widely at that and gave her a short nod. I motioned Nico to come onto the stage, and he obliged, causing the audience to cheer again.  
The music played again, and I started to rap.

(Nico- italic, leo- bold, both underlined)

**Encore/Numb- Linkin Park ft. Jay-Z**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind**

**Now can I get an encore, do you want more**  
**Cooking raw with the Brooklyn boy**  
**So for one last time I need y'all to roar**

In response their was a lot cheering, from mostly the demigods and Apollo and Hermes.

_Now what the hell are you waitin for?_

**After me, there shall be no more**  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise

More cheering...

_Get 'em Leo_

**Who you know fresher than Hov'? Riddle me that**  
**The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at**  
**Can't none of y'all mirror me back**  
**Yeah hearing me rap is like hearing G. Rap in his prime**  
**I'm, young H.O., rap's Grateful Dead**  
**Back to take over the globe, now break bread**  
**I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express**  
**Out the country but the blueberry still connect**  
**On the low but the yacht got a triple deck**  
**But when you Young, what the fuck you expect? Yep, yep**  
**Grand opening, grand closing**  
**God damn your man Hov' cracked the can open again**  
**Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen**  
**just draw off inspiration**  
**Soon you gon' see you can't replace him**  
**with cheap imitations for DESE GENERATIONS**

**Now can I get an encore, do you want more**  
**Cooking raw with the Brooklyn boy**  
**So for one last time I need y'all to roar**

Cheers.

_Now what the hell are you waiting for_

**After me, there shall be no more**  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise

_What the hell are you waiting for_

***sighs* Look what you made me do, look what I made for you**  
**Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you**  
**When you first come in the game, they try to play you**  
**Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you**  
**From Marcy to Madison Square**  
**To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yea)**  
**As fate would have it, Jay's status appears**  
**to be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye**  
**When I come back like Jordan, wearin the 4-5**  
**It ain't to play games witchu**  
**It's to aim at you, probably maim you**  
**If I owe you I'm blowin you to smithereeens**  
**Cocksucker take one for your team**  
**And I need you to remember one thing (one thing)**  
**I came, I saw, I conquered**  
**From record sales, to sold out concerts**  
**So muh'fucker if you want this encore**  
**I need you to scream, 'til your lungs get sore**

Nico stepped forward and started singing, glancing at his father every once in awhile, making the god look uncomfortable.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_  
_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_  
_Don't know what you're expecting of me_  
_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_  
**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**  
_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_  
**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**  
_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

Nico and I started jumping around, nodding our heads, along with a lot of the gods and all of the demigods.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_  
_I've become so tired so much more aware_  
_I'm becoming this all I want to do_  
_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb_  
**Can I get an encore, do you want more** **(more...)**  
_I've become so numb_  
**So for one last time I need y'all to roar**  
One last time I need y'all to roar

The crowd cheered and whistled. We smiled at each other then bowed for the audience. Then walked off the stage as Percy came onto announce the next singer.

"Okay next up we have Annabeth." He smiled as he said his girlfriends name. Annabeth, who was right beside me, took a deep breath and walked onto the stage as Percy walked off it, giving her an encouraging smile as he passed. That's when I remembered Reyna wanted to see me.  
I walked off backstage and to behind it, wear I saw Reyna in a white toga, her wavy black hair out of her usual braid, and it made her look even more beautiful.  
"So, do you forgive me?" I asked.  
"No." she said. I stared at her, my chest feeling heavy, "Because it was not your fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have kept asking for your advice on Jason."  
"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have snapped and called you a whore. I mean, you were still in love with Jason, it-" She cut me off in the most effective and shocking way. She kissed me. All my fears and the whole world fell away as I melted into the kiss.  
"Your wrong about me loving Jason, Leo. I love _you."_ with that she kissed me again, licked my lips for permission to enter, which I gladly gave to her. She put her tongue in my mouth, and we stayed kissing like that for felt like that for hours, but was really only minutes. _Best night of my life. Thanks Perce._

**Annabeth's POV**

As the music started to play. I felt nervous, but I've been in situations worse than this. A minute later, I began to sing.

**Fully Alive- Flyleaf**

_Telling Layla's story spoken_  
_'Bout how all her bones are broken_

The crowd gaped at me.

_Hammers fall on all the pieces_  
_Two months in the cover creases_

As I sang the chorus, I melted into the song. I whipped my hair back and forth a couple times and spun around.

_Fully alive_  
_More than most_  
_Ready to smile and love life_  
_Fully alive and she knows_  
_How to believe in futures_

The crowd got over their shock and danced to my song, most of the gods included.

_All my complaints shrink to nothing_  
_I'm ashamed of all my somethings_  
_She's glad for one day of comfort_  
_Only because she has suffered_

I started to dance and jump around the stage whipping my head back and forth as I sang.

_Fully alive_  
_More than most_  
_Ready to smile and love life_  
_Fully alive and she knows_  
_How to believe in futures_

_Fully alive_  
_More than most_  
_Ready to smile and love life_  
_Fully alive and she knows_  
_How to believe in futures_

_Fully alive_  
_More than most_  
_Ready to smile and love life_  
_Fully alive and she knows_  
_How to believe in futures _

The crowd cheered and whistled even louder than they did with Hazel. I giggled and got ready for my next song. Rock/pop music played and I began to sing.

**Again-**** F****lyleaf ****_(This song has no connection to her life, I just like the song ;_****J)**

_I love the way that your heart breaks_  
_With every injustice and deadly fate_

Suddenly I was in a strapless white gown that went down to my knees and had light grey laces. _Aphrodite! _I thought. What? an innocent voice replied. I held in a sigh and continues to sing, aware of Percy staring at me.

_Praying it all will be new_  
_And living like it all depends on you_

I started to whip my hair around.

_Here you are down on your knees again_

I sank down to my knees and reached out for the younger kids who were in the front row and high fived them. They squealed and jumped up and down when I smiled at them.

_Trying to find air to breathe again_  
_And only surrender will help you now_  
_I love you please see and believe again_

I got off my knees and began to prance around the stage like I was dancing by myself to a slow song.

_Love that you're never satisfied_  
_With face value wisdom and happy lies_  
_You take what they say and go back and cry_  
_You're so close to me that you nearly died  
_  
Once again I sank to my knees and whipped my hair again as I sang the chorus.

_Here you are down on your knees again_  
_Trying to find air to breathe again_  
_And only surrender will help you now_  
_I love you please see and believe again_

_They don't have to understand you_  
_Be still_  
_Wait and know I understand you_  
_Be still_  
_Be still_  
_Here you are down on your knees again_  
_Trying to find air to breathe again_  
_And only surrender will help you now_  
_The floodgates are breaking and pouring out_

Do I even need to tell you?

_Here you are down on your knees_  
_Trying to find air to breathe_  
_Right where I want you to be again_  
_I love you please see and believe again_

_Here you are down on your knees again_  
_Trying to find air to breathe again_  
_Right where I want you to be again_  
_See and believe!_

Once again very loud cheering. I smiled, I had one more song to sing. Slow popmusic played and I began to sing.

**Long Live- Taylor Swift**

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind_

Exactly what I was saying right now. I never wanted to forget this moment. Ever.

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_  
_The crowds in stands went wild_  
_We were the Kings and the Queens_  
_And they read off our names_  
_The night you danced like you knew our lives_  
_Would never be the same_  
_You held your head like a hero_

I immediately thought of Seaweed Brain after the giant war, after he defeated Gaea.

_On a history book page_  
_It was the end of a decade_  
_But the start of an age_

The music started to sound more upbeat, and I danced around the stage.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day, we will be remembered  
_  
Everyone began to sway, including all of the gods.

_I said remember this feeling_  
_I passed the pictures around_  
_Of all the years that we stood there_  
_On the side-lines wishing for right now_  
_We are the Kings and the Queens_  
_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_  
_When they gave us our trophies_  
_And we held them up for our town_  
_And the cynics were outraged_  
_Screaming "this is absurd"_  
_Cause for a moment a band of thieves_  
_In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_Long live all the mountains we moved_  
_I had the time of my life fighting monsters with you_  
_I was screaming long live that look on your face_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day, we will be remembered_

The music slowed down, and my voice became sweeter and softer.

_Hold on to spinning around_  
_Confetti falls to the ground_  
_May these memories break our fall_

_Will you take a moment, promise me this_  
_That you'll stand by me forever_  
_But if Gods forbid fate should step in_  
_And force us into a goodbye_  
_If you have children some day_  
_When they point to the pictures_  
_Please tell them my name_  
_Tell them how the crowds went wild_  
_Tell them how I hope-they-shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_I had the time of my life, with you_  
_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_  
_I had the time of my life fighting monsters with you_  
_And long, long live that look on your face_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day, _  
_we will be remembered _

I ended the song, and once again the crowd went wild. It was now my job to introduce Percy. I stepped forward and spoke into my head set.

"Okay. Now it's time for Percy to sing. Now lets all give him a warm welcome!" I said grinning, and everyone cheered loudly for him. Hazel, Grover, and Nico pushed Percy onto the stage. He grumbled something to them and walked scowling onto the stage.

_Oh yeah, this should be fun. _I thought smiling toothily.

_**Did ya likie?**_

_**Leo: I know I loved it**_

_**Hazel: Your just saying that because The author made Reyna kiss you.**_

_**Leo: Nuh uh!**_

_**Hazel: Uh huh!**_

**_Leo: Nuh uh!_**

_**Hazel: Uh huh!**_

_**Leo: Nuh uh!**_

_**Hazel: Nuh uh!**_

_**Leo: Uh huh! Wait!**_

_**Hazel: Ha!**_

_**Okay, I'll just ignore them**_

_**Annabeth: Good Choice. By the way, I did like this chapter.**_

_**percy: It was okay.**_

_**Okay!?**_

_**Jason & Piper: Oooh, now you've turned on the wrath of the Author**_

_**Yeah! *Starts chasing and cursing Percy with a random stick she found***_

_**Frank: Um. I do not know how to respond to this...**_

_**Grover: R&R!**_

_**Frank: Oh, right. What the goat said.**_

_**Grover: *glares at Frank***_

_**Okay. I'm done with him.**_

_**Everyone looks around and sees an unconscious Percy on the floor.**_

_**Annabeth: Eh. He'll be alright. *Walks away with other characters***_

_**Well... Read and Review!**_


	5. Leave out all the Reast and Move Along

_**Thank all of you for your reviews! They're so fun to read! **_

_**Here's another chapter just for all of you guys! I'm going to have Annabeth sing with Percy on his last song before all the boys sing their song and the girls do theirs, etc. It's not as acual duet song, but I already had this all planned out, so just pretend it is. :D**_

_**Word of the Day**_

_**Apples**_

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I was super nervous when I walked to the middle of the stage. I never sang for anyone, not even my mom. I was sure my voice was horrible, but I promised to sing. So here I am, singing _four _songs for the _whole _camp. I was the only one doing four because my friends made me and since it was' my idea'. I closed my eyes and the music played. When my part came, I sang.

**Breaking the Habit-Linkin Park ****_(notice how mostlys all the songs in here are either Linkin Park, Flyleaf, or Evanesence? Well, its because they're freaking AWSOME! :d)_**

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

I opened my eyes to see everyone gaping at me, I really hoped they didn't hate it.__

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

Everyone was starting to sway, probably because they liked the beat and wanted to be polite. I sang a little more confidently, hoping I was wrong and they really did like it._  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream.  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean.  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright.  
So I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream.  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean.  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Everyone started to cheer, and I got over whelmed. They _actually_ liked it. I got rid of my fear, and put all my confidence in the song.__

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

Some started to dance/ sing along._  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight _

Everyone cheered louder than they did for everyone put together. I smiled toothily, and got ready for my next song. Rachel played soft pop music on her keyboard, and as I sang, the rest of the band joined it.

**Leave out all the rest**** (Really consintrate on the lyrics and Percy's thought about the song, you'll see the connection)**

_I dreamed I was missing_  
_You were so scared_  
_But no one would listen_  
_'Cause no one else cared_  
_After my dreaming_  
_I woke with this fear_  
_What am I leaving_  
_When I'm done here?_

I really wondered that sometimes. I stared out at all the campers and gods as I sang the next part.

_So if you're asking me_  
_I want you to know_

The music picked up, and I nodded my head and walked forward, toughing all the younger kids hands as they reached out towards me.

_When my time comes_  
_Forget the wrong that I've done_  
_Help me leave behind some_  
_Reasons to be missed_

I wanted everyone to remember me when I died. But I didn't want them to just remember how I saved Olympus twice. I wanted them to remember me as their friend, too. I knew that there would be a monster that I wouldn't be able to beat at some point. I knew I would die at some point.

_And don't resent me_  
_And when you're feeling empty_  
_Keep me in your memory_  
_Leave out all the rest_  
_Leave out all the rest_

I really hoped the older camper got the message. And when I looked at my friends backstage, I knew they did. They had misty eyes and were smiling sadly at me.

_Don't be afraid_  
_I've taken my beating_  
_I've shared what I've made_  
_I'm strong on the surface_  
_Not all the way through_  
_I've never been perfect_  
_But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me_  
_I want you to know _

The music sped up again, and I nodded my head as I walked around the front of the stage singing.

_ When my time comes_  
_Forget the wrong that I've done_  
_Help me leave behind some_  
_Reasons to be missed_

I looked pointedly at the older campers in the back. They were smiling sadly at me and nodding. I knew they got the message just then.

_ Don't resent me_  
_And when you're feeling empty_  
_Keep me in your memory_  
_Leave out all the rest_  
_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_  
_You've learned to hide so well_  
_Pretending someone else can come_  
_And save me from myself_

I knew that I could make the wrong decision someday, that my fatal flaw will get the best of me. But I didn't care. It was apart of a demigod's life.

_I can't be who you are_  
_  
When my time comes_  
_Forget the wrong that I've done_  
_Help me leave behind some_  
_Reasons to be missed_  
_Don't resent me_  
_And when you're feeling empty_  
_Keep me in your memory_  
_Leave out all the rest_  
_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_  
_You've learned to hide so well_  
_Pretending someone else can come_  
_And save me from myself_  
_I can't be who you are_  
_I can't be who you are _

Loud cheers erupted from the gods and demigods, just as loud as before. I smiled at them, then got ready for the next song. Rachel began again, and about a second later, the rest joined in playing a pop beat.

**In my head- Jason Derulo**

_Come on._

Everyone who knew this song cheered.

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh._  
_Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh._  
_You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh._  
_Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

I began to walk around the stage nodding my head to the beat.

_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go._  
_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known._  
_I can see it going down, going down._

I started jumping up and down nodding my head, with most of the audience. I turned around completely, and found myself in a different outfit, like Aphrodite did to Annabeth. I had on a white suit, yes all white except for the belt and shoes, which where black, and a white and black fedora. The girls screamed and I smiled and rolled my eyes and continued singing.

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_In my head, you'll be screaming no._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

_Some dudes know all the right things to say._  
_When it comes down to it, it's just a game._  
_Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah._  
_Get down to business let's skip foreplay._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go._  
_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known._  
_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_In my head, you'll be screaming no._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head._

_Break it down._

Grover and Leo ran onto the stage and we starTed dancing _**(LIKE IN THE MUSIC**__**VIDEO)**_. When we spinned, Leo and Grover where in suites and Fedoras just like mine, only in opposite colors. _**(So theirs were mostly black and little white.)**_

_Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh._  
_You singing to me baby in my head right now. _  
_Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on._  
_She'll be screaming out when it all goes down._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go._  
_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known._  
_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_In my head, you'll be screaming no._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_In my head, you'll be screaming more._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head. _

Very loud Cheers. As the died down, I got ready for my last solo song, still wearing the suit. I spoke directly into the mic to the audience.  
"Okay. The next few songs are directed to everyone who fought in the war!" I yelled, and that got the audiences attention real fast. Annabeth came running onto the stage to sing the song with me.  
"How come you never told me you could sing?" She whisper-asked me as the music started.  
"I didn't know." I replied be fore I had to sing.

**Move along- All American Rejects ****_(really listen to this song, and look for the connection!)_**

**(annabeth- italic, Percy-bold, both underlined, Jason, Frank, Nico- all)**

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking**  
**When you fall everyone stands**  
**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking**  
**With the life held in your**  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold

**Speak to me,**  
**when all you got to keep is strong**  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
**And even when your hope is gone**  
Move along, move along just to make it through

This song describes a demigods life completely. Even when something horrible happens, we have to move along. That is why I picked this song. I wanted Camp to forget about the war. I wanted them to move along.

Move along  
**Move along**

Everyone was now dancing along,

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_  
_Could be a night when your life ends_

Completely true. You never know when you might die, but with a demigod, its even harder.

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_  
_All the pain held in your_  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

Annabeth, the band, and I came to a silent agreement. We decided to go all out during the chorus. Annabeth whipped her hair back and forth jumping, Frank, Nico, and I jumped around, and Jason nodded his head to the beat.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
_And even when your hope is gone_  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
_Move along_  
_**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**_

**When everything is wrong,** we move along  
_**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**_  
_When everything is wrong,_ we move along  
Along, along, along

The music slowed down and we stopped jumping and dancing. Everyone in the audience was singing with us now.

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through

The music sped up again, and we all continued rocking out  
  
**When all you got to keep is strong**  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
_And even when your hope is gone_  
Move along, move along just to make it through

**When all you got to keep is strong**  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
_And even when your hope is gone_  
Move along, move along just to make it through

_**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**_  
_Right back what is wrong_  
**We move along**

I ended the song and everyone cheered the loudest they had yet. Annabeth and I bowed, and she ran off the stage.

"Okay. Next, all the guys are going to be singing, while the girls play the instruments." I told everybody. Nico handed his guitar to Thalia, Frank handed his base to Hazel, Piper took the drums, Annabeth got another base guitar, and Rachel stayed at the keyboard.

All the guys walked to the center of the stage, in a straight line. We were all looking at the ground, except for Frank. He was in the middle of us all and gazing up into the starry sky, his sunglasses off .A minute later Rachel played a soft melody, and one by one Piper, Hazel, Annabeth, and Thalia joined in. Seconds later Frank started to rap.

* * *

_**Do you like it? I hope so, because it took me, FOREVER to write this. :J **_

_**R&R, once I get enough reviews (or i'm just plain bored) I will type the next chapter! Until then, my friends...**_

_**P.S- I like Waffles**_

_**Leo: Seriously?**_

_***Raises stick threateningly and laughs as Leo runs away screaming***_

_**Ok...Toodles :D**_


	6. Young

_**HEYO whoever is reading this right now and is probably a little angry I havn't updated in a month, but here I am now! :D **_

_**I know I was going to have Frank rap, but I changed the song, so he's singing first, so yeah, just pretend I said he was going to rap.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO OR THE SONGS... unfortunately.**_

* * *

Percy's POV

A second after the girls started to play, Frank started to sing, still looking at the night sky, and all of us still in the line staring at the ground.

(Frank, _Percy,_ **Nico**, **_Jason,_**_Leo_, **Grover**_**, all,**_**)**

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold

He broke his gaze.

And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

He stepped back so he was in the line and looked at the ground as he ended that line, and Jason stepped forward to sing, looking out at the audience.

_**When your dreams all fail**_  
_**And the ones we hail**_  
_**Are the worst of all**_  
_**And the blood's run stale**_

Just like Frank, Jason stepped back and resumed his first position. They were both much better than I expected, and apparently the audience thought so, too,because they gave a small cheer. Grover stepped forward, starting to sing. Part of the audience was swaying to the son (including all the gods but Mr. D and Ares).

**I wanna hide the truth**  
**I wanna shelter you**  
**But with the beast inside**  
**There's nowhere we can hide**

Grover did what Jason and Frank did, and Leo came and sang.

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

The music sped up and we all looked up and sang the chorus all doing the choreography.

_**When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close**_

We all spun and suddenly we were all in different clothes, yet we were all wearing the same outfit, only different , Frank, and I had black jeans, and short sleeve dress shirts. Mine aqua, Jason's sky blue, Frank's blood red. The others had white jeans,Grover's shirt forest green, Leo's smoky grey, and Nico's black. All of us had clack sun glasses. _Aphrodite._ We continued to sing like nothing happened.

_**It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons**_** hide**

We all stood still now, back in the line, staring above, I about a foot forward. I started to sing

_When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

I did the same as the others did as Leo and Grover took a step forward and started to sing, going back and forth with the lyrics.

_So they dug your grave_  
_And the masquerade_  
**Will come calling out**  
** At the mess you've made**

You can guess what they did, and Nico stepped forward and sang. And just like before, he sounded awesome.

**Don't want to let you down**  
** But I am hell bound**  
** Though this is all for you**  
** Don't want to hide the truth**

The audience was now dancing or swaying slightly to the song. We all sang now, but we were still looking at the night sky.

_**No matter what we breed  
**__**We still are made of greed  
**__**This is my kingdom come  
**__**This is my kingdom come**_

We all danced again as we sang the chorus, with have the audience singing along, everyone in the crowd dancing.

_**When you feel my heat  
**__**Look into my eyes  
**__**It's where my demons hide  
**__**It's where my demons hide**_  
_** Don't get too close**_  
_** It's dark inside**_  
_** It's where my demons hide**_  
_** It's where my demons hide**_

The song slowed down slightly again.

**_They say it's what you make_**  
** I say it's up to fate**  
_ It's woven in my soul_  
**_ I need to let you go_**

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_ I want to save that light_  
_ I can't escape this now_  
_ Unless you show me how_

The chorus came again and now everyone in the audience was singing and dancing along.

_**When you feel my heat**_  
_** Look into my eyes**_  
_** It's where my demons hide**_  
_** It's where my demons hide**_

The guys at each end, who happened to be Nico and Leo, did a back flip, causing the crowd to cheer.

_** Don't get too close**_  
_** It's dark inside**_  
_** It's where my demons hide**_  
_** It's where my demons hide**_

The crowd roared, and we smiled and bowed. We had two more songs to sing. We all spread apart, going to different parts of the stage. I stayed in the center. After the crowd died down, the girls began to play again, and a second later, Leo started.

_I'm bleeding out_  
_ So if the last thing that I do_  
_ Is bring you down_  
_ I'll bleed out for you_  
_ So I bare my skin_  
_ And I count my sins_  
_ And I close my eyes_  
_ And I take it in_  
_ I'm bleeding out_  
_ I'm bleeding out for you_

This song reminded me of everything we all went through during the Giant War, all the pain and sacrifices we went through for each other.

_ for you._

I started to sing now, taking a few steps forward.

_When the day has come_  
_ That I've lost my way around_  
_ And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground_  
_ When the sky turns gray_  
_ And everything is screaming_  
_ I will reach inside_  
_ Just to find my heart is beating_

**_Oh, you tell me to hold on_**  
**Oh, you tell me to hold on**  
But innocence is gone  
_ And what was right is wrong_

The music became a little more upbeat and slightly faster. We all started dancing in place, as we sang the chorus, while the audience either danced or ,those of those who knew the song,sang along with us, or both.

_**'Cause I'm bleeding out**_  
_** So if the last thing that I do**_  
_** Is to bring you down**_  
_** I'll bleed out for you**_

I walked up to the younger campers who were right in front of me and messed up their hair and/or gave them high fives, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw the others doing the same thing.

_** So I bare my skin**_  
_** And I count my sins**_  
_** And I close my eyes**_  
_** And I take it in**_  
_** And I'm bleeding out**_  
_** I'm bleeding out for you (for you)**_

The music went back to normal as Nico sang the next part.

**When the hour is nigh**  
** And hopelessness is sinking in**  
** And the wolves all cry**  
** To fill the night with hollering**  
** When your eyes are red**  
** And emptiness is all you know**  
** With the darkness fed**  
** I will be your scarecrow**

We started to sway to the beat.

_**You tell me to hold on**_  
_Oh you tell me to hold_ _on_  
**But innocence is gone**  
_And what was right is wrong_

Once again the music became up beat and everyone, even most of the gods, danced and sang along.

_**'Cause I'm bleeding out**_  
_** So if the last thing that I do**_  
_** Is to bring you down**_  
_** I'll bleed out for you**_  
_** So I bare my skin**_  
_** And I count my sins**_  
_** And I close my eyes**_  
_** And I take it in**_  
_** And I'm bleeding out**_  
_** I'm bleeding out for you, for you**_

The music slowed down slightly, and I started to clap to the beat, than the other guys joined in, and soon the whole, and I mean WHOLE, audience joined in.

_**I'm bleeding out for you **(for you)_

Clap. Clap

I'm bleeding out for you **(for you)**

Clap. Clap**  
**  
**I'm bleeding out for you** **(for you)**

Clap. Clap.

_I'm bleeding out for you_

Clap.  
We paused for a second, and then we started to sing again, the music once again more upbeat and faster. Everyone danced and sang along with us, except for, well, you can guess who.

_**'Cause I'm bleeding out**_  
_** So if the last thing that I do**_  
_** Is to bring you down**_  
_** I'll bleed out for you**_  
_** So I bare my skin**_  
_** And I count my sins**_  
_** And I close my eyes**_  
_** And I take it in**_  
_** And I'm bleeding out**_  
_** I'm bleeding out for you, **_**_for you_**

The crowd once again roared, screaming and clapping. I smiled , and then we got into position. We were making a triangle, me in the very front. The music started to play, pop/rock music, and everyone quieted down. We all stared down, and a second later we all jumped away as I sang.

_We are young!  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
But we don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart_

The audience were dancing, half the gods, and I was a little surprised when I saw Mr. D and Ares nodding their heads. Leo started to rap.  
_  
I see the children in the rain _  
_like the parade before the pain._  
_I see the love; I see the hate;_  
_ I see this world that we can make!_  
_I see the life, I see the sky. _  
_Give it all to see you fly..._  
_Yes, we wave this flag of hatred, but _  
_You're the ones who made it!_

Now Frank started to rap from the right side of the stage, and he was pretty good.

Watch the beauty of all our lies   
Passing right before my eyes.  
I hear the hate in all your words   
all the wars to make us hurt  
We get so sick, we're so sick;   
we never wanted all this  
Medication for the kids with no reason to live!

From the left side of the stage, Jason, Nico, and Grover sang.

_**So we**_  
**March to the drums of the damned as we come**  
**Watch it burn in the sun **- **we are numb!**

I jumped up and down as I sang the chorus, and now everyone in the audience were pretty much rocking out. I had to smile at the sight.

_We are young!_  
_But we have heart_  
_Born in this world as it all falls apart_  
_We are strong_  
_But we don't belong_  
_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

Now Grover rapped.

**As we walk among these shadows,**  
** in these streets, these fields of battles**  
**Take it up, we wear the medal, **  
**raise your hands with burning candles**  
**Hear us whisper in the dark, **  
**In the rain you see the spark**

Now, from my right now, Nico rapped.

**Feel the beating of our hearts **  
**Fleeting hope as we depart**  
**All together, walk alone **  
**Against all we've ever known**  
**All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home**  
**But you take all we are; **  
**The innocence of our hearts**  
**Made to kneel before the altar as you tear us all apart!**

_**So we**_  
March to the drums of the damed as we come  
_Watch it burn in the sun_ - **we are numb!**

I jumped up and down as I sang the chorus, have the audience singing and dancing with me.

_We are young!_  
_But we have heart_  
_Born in this world as it all falls apart_  
_We are strong_  
_But we don't belong_  
_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_**We will fight  
**_**or we will fall**

We waved one of our hands in the air as we sang together, signaling the audience to sing with us.

_**'til the angels save us all**_

**We will fight_  
_**_or we will fall_

This time, we didn't sing the next part, we let the audience do it on their own.  
  
'til the angels save us all

_**We will fight **_**  
**or we will fall  
  
'til the angels save us all

_We will fight  
**or we will fall**  
_  
'til the angels save us all_

The girls all stopped playing as I sang the chorus softly with the audience with me, except for Rachel, who played softly and slowly.

_We are young_  
_But we have heart_  
_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

The other girls joined in now, and it became like it was before. Upbeat and easier to dance to.

_We are strong!_  
_But we don't belong_  
_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

Now the other guys joined me in jumping up and down and singing the chorus.

_**We are young!**_  
_**But we have heart**_  
_**Born in this world as it all falls apart**_  
_**We are strong**_  
_**But we don't belong**_  
_**Born in this world as it all falls apart**_

The crowd cheered louder than the last to times, whistling and cheering and screaming. I laughed and we all stood together and bowed low, grinning widely. It took a while for the audience to finally stop, and when it did, Frank got the base again, Nico his guitar, I took over the other guitar, Jason the drums, and Grover the keyboard. Leo went back backstage and stood next to, _is that Reyna?_ oh well, I'll find out later. The girls all stood in the center of the stage, in a straight line like we did with our first song, Hazel and Thalia in the middle, and all of their backs were turned to the crowd. Annabeth gave us the signal to start, and as soon as she did, we started to play, and Thalia started to sing.

* * *

_**Yay! I enjoyed writing that chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it to. Once again, I am so sorry that I havn't updated in a while, but this longer chapter hopefully made up for it.  
These are the songs, and don't worry, they're in order :)**_

_**1. Demons- Imagine Dragons**_

_**2. Bleeding Out- Imagine Dragons**_

_**3. Young- Hollywood Undead**_

_**Okay, so there will be two more chapters, and I don't know about the epilogue yet. Next chapter will be the girls singing, but here's the question.  
Do you want them to do three songs like the boys? Or do you want to have four?**_

Tell me in the reviews! And if you want Four, put a song you like, THAT'S BY A GIRL, in it too. If I haven't heard of the song before I'll listen to it. And whichever song I like the most, or think is the best, will be in it.

_**What do you think about that? :D**_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW MY FAVORITE PEOPLES :DDDDD


	7. The Girls Part One

_**Hey! It's been awhile, but i'm sorry :(**_

_**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER :D**_

_**Hope you all like it, and...**_

_**TO THE STORY!**_

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I took a deep breath, turned around and walked two steps forward, singing. The other girls were still facing the opposite direction I was.

(_Annabeth_,** Thalia,** Hazel,_ Piper,__** Rachel,**__** together**_)

_We come into this world unknown  
But know that we are not alone_

Thalia came up and stood at my right as she sang the next two lines.

**They try and knock us down**  
**But change is coming, it's our time now**

Hey… everybody loses it,  
Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes

_**And hey… yeah I know what you're going through**_  
_**Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive**_  
_**Oh**_

We all started to dance as the music sped up, the audience dancing along to the beat with us.  
**_  
_**_**People like us  
we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**_

_A lot of this song is true._ I thought smiling as I sang.  
**  
**_**Oh woah oh oh**__** woah**_** oh  
****We are all misfits living in a world on fire**_**  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
**__Sing it for the people like us,  
__**the people like us**_

The music slowed again, and we spread around the stage.

Hey,  
this is not a funeral**  
**_**It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage  
**_**Just wait, everything will be okay**_**  
**__Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames  
_Oh

Once again we started dancing as the music sped up, this time throwing our fists in the air as we sang. The audience sang along with us.

_**People like us  
We've gotta stick together**__**  
**__**Keep your head up nothing lasts forever**__**  
**__**Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten**__**  
**__**It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**_

As we twirled, our outfits changed. Again. We were all wearing a strapless dress that stopped just above our knees, and our hair was down. Thalia's and Piper's dress were dark blue, Rachel's and Hazel's silver, and mine was gold. I rolled my eyes.

_**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**__**  
**__We are all misfits living in a world on fire__**  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
**__**Sing it for the people like us,  
**__**the people like us**_

_**Oh woah oh oh woah**_

_You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
_**Sing it for the people like us,**_**  
the people like us**_

They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me  
_**This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed**__  
__So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare__  
_**Tonight we're gonna change forever**

Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes**_  
_**Ohh**__**

**_People like us _****_  
_****_we've gotta stick together_****_  
_****_Keep your head up nothing lasts forever_****_  
_****_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_****_  
_****_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_**

**_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_****_  
_**We are all misfits living in a world on fire**_  
_****_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_****_  
_**_Sing it for the people like us,**  
**_**_the people like us_**

**_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_****_  
_****You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher****_  
_****_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_****_  
_****_Sing it for the people like us,_  
****_the people like us_**

The audience sang and danced along now, including most of the gods_._

**_Oh woah oh oh woah_**** oh  
**We're all misfits living in a world on fire**_  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
_****Sing it for the people like us,****_  
_****_the people like us_**

**_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_****_  
You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
_****_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_****_  
_**_Sing it for the people like us,_**_  
_****_the people like us _**

The crowd cheered, and we smiled at them. Once they died down, the music started up again. Piper was sitting this one out, so she walked off the stage. We walked to different parts of the stage, but before we even started to sing, we were surrounded by bright lights, and when they died down, we were in different out fits. Again. This time we had different make up too.  
Hazel wore a loose white T-shirt that hung off her shoulders and dark grey ripped up jeans. She had on thick black eyeliner, smoky grey eye shadow, and her lips were blood red. Thalia had on a navy blue belly shirt that stopped just below her ribs and had a white skull in the center of it, and silver skinny jeans. She had on her usual eyeliner, blush, and clear lip gloss. Rachel's hair was down, and she wore a dark grey blouse, and light grey jeans. She had on light brown eyeliner, mascara, and dark pink lipstick. I had on a black loose T-shirt that said **Survivor**, had one sleeve hanging off my shoulder and blue jeans that had rips that looked like they were made from caws. I looked at my refection in the shiny floor to see my make up. I had on tannish-brown eye shadow, violent purple eye liner, and my lips were a dark shad of red.  
I sighed and a second later, Thalia started to sing.

**Perfect by nature**  
**Icons of self-indulgence**  
**Just what we all need**  
**More lies about a world that**

Hazel sang the chorus as the music became faster and we danced, the audience joining in.

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

The music became normal again, and Rachel walked forward singing.

_**Look here she comes now**_  
_** Bow down and stare in wonder**_  
_ **Oh how we love you**_  
_** No flaws when you're pretending**_  
_** But now I know she**_

** _Never was and never will be_**  
_** You don't know how you've betrayed me**_  
_** And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

** without the mask where will you hide?**  
** can't find yourself lost in your lie**

** i know the truth now**  
**i know who you are**

I walked forward and started to sing. Everyone. was dancing, now

A_nd i don't love you anymore_

_ It never was and never will be_  
_ You don't know how you've betrayed me_  
_ And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_ It never was and never will be_  
_ You're not real and you can't save me_  
_ Somehow now you're everybody's fool _

I held out that note for about fifteen seconds. When I ended, everyone cheered very loudly. We laughed and bowed. I smirked at the crowd at they started to die out. Our next song we were bringing a guest I/m sure nobody expected. Piper came up to the stage and stood beside Thalia, and while they all stayed in their spots, I walked to the center of the stage, put my hand to my ear like a cellphone, and started to sing.

_**DONE :D!**_

_**But this was just part 1 of the girls singing, so don't worry **_


End file.
